Simple, Love
by ToTrulyBe
Summary: A series of drabbles for Mitsuhide and Kiki. More details inside. "Quiet": She was used to his charismatic personality to brighten up her day; as much as she hated to admit it, Kiki felt like Mitsuhide made up for her own silent nature in his bubbly nature.
1. Print

**So, this will be a series of drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. Most will be unrelated and out of chronological order, but there may be several that go together as a pair or trio. Please enjoy~**

**Print**

"Hey, Kiki! You're in the paper!" Mitsuhide called to his partner. She glanced at him curiously, turning her attention away from polishing her sword.

"Oh really?" Kiki tried to hide her surprise- she hadn't ever been in a newspaper before, nor had she received any notice that she was going to be in the paper.

"Yeah! Look, right here!" Mitsuhide turned the newspaper towards her and pointed out a picture with a caption.

In the aforementioned photograph, Kiki's eyes were focused on some sort of target beyond the camera, her sword poised in fighting position near her head, her hair suspended in the air around her- a perfect action shot.

Beneath the picture was a caption, reading "The only female on the royal guard, Kiki Luen is always prepared for a fight, whether it be training or real."

Kiki stopped. "Luen? That's your last name," She told Mitsuhide, frowning at the papers she had her eyes trained on.

Mitsuhide stared quizzically back at her. "Yeah, I know, why are you telling me what my last name is?"

"Because here it says Kiki Luen."

Mitsuhide blushed when he saw that her last name had indeed been listed with his, rather than her own.

"I guess it's a misprint... or somebody gave them the wrong information?"

"Probably one of the other guards playing a joke," Kiki brushed it off nonchalantly, as she did with nearly everything, before scrutinizing the picture again with critical eyes. "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter."

"Why is that?"

"I don't care for that picture of me, anyways."

Mitsuhide glanced back down at the print. The black and white photograph of his partner remained his focus for nearly a minute before he folded the sheets in half and held the picture directly in front of Kiki.

"This picture shows the things I admire about you. Your eyes show just how focused you are on what you're doing. I can see by the way your sword is raised all of your grace and technique. Your hair is down, which is rare, but it makes it apparent that you're moving-"

"Mitsuhide, you can stop now," Kiki told him, refusing to look at the picture.

"I'm not finished. The best part is here." Mitsuhide gently pointed his finger to Kiki's lips, where the tiniest smile was playing at the corners of her mouth. "You look the most beautiful when you smile."

Kiki, not used to receiving compliments, felt her cheeks heating up ever-so-slightly in spite of herself.

"I guess it's not that bad of a picture..."

Mitsuhide shook his head. He set the article on the table next to him, closing his eyes and leaning back to rest his head on the wall.

"Mitsuhide?"

"Hmm?"

"The only reason I was smiling in that picture was because you were my opponent that day."

Mitsuhide was at a loss for words and stuttered, "Ah, I-I..."

"I'll see you later," Kiki laughed. And with that, she stood and walked back to the interior of the palace, paper in hand.

**This was based off the pictures at the end of chapter four, when it shows the four main characters with newspapers, except for Kiki, who is tending her weapon and looking at Mitsuhide. I thought this would be a nice side-story to go with it :) Please review! I'll upload the next one when I've received three reviews.**  
><strong>Truly yours,<strong>  
><em>~ToTrulyBe<em>


	2. Implications

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while! Here is another Mitsuhide x Kiki drabble, assuming that this conversation had continued :)**

I glanced over to Kiki. She was sending a smirk my way, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, when you say things like that, it makes Zen worry that you'll be single forever."

"Did he actually say that?"

She nodded. "He did."

I laughed and felt myself grow a bit sheepish. It wasn't as though I could help wanting to be there for Zen- it was practically programmed into my DNA.

"I can't help myself... it's already a part of who I am." I hesitated just a moment before continuing on.

"Besides, I'll probably marry someone who cares a lot about Zen, too. It'll all turn out fine."

Kiki sipped her tea and mused, "You mean somebody like Obi?"

"Like Obi..." I could feel the blood drain from my face. "I can't even..."

Before I could even finish expressing my horror at the thought of being bonded to Obi in that facet, Kiki's laugh penetrated my thoughts. She placed her teacup down on its saucer, the glass making a tinkling noise similar to that of her laughter, like delicate bells that echoed further into my mind than I cared to admit.

"Well actually..." I started, rubbing my neck nervously. "There is somebody who has... caught my attention..."

Kiki stopped laughing and instead gave me a curious look. "Really? Do I know her?"

"I've known her for quite a while..." I hinted.

"So she must be at the castle..." Kiki sighed and pursed her lips in thought. It must have been troubling her, since she didn't really associate with many of the maids, mostly just the palace guards and such.

I then realized how she only ever talked to guys, save Shirayuki. Surely she's had suitors before... I've never been in a relationship before, but it was foolish of me to assume that she hadn't either.

"Kiki, have you ever had a suitor before?" I blurted out, clearly interrupting her thoughts, for she jolted upwards in her seat.

"Yes."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Nobody important. Besides, I've turned them all down." She nonchalantly brought her tea cup to her lips and took a sip. It took her a moment to notice my glaring, but when she did, Kiki frowned.

"What?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind. But just out of curiousity, why did you say no?"

"I also have somebody who has 'caught my attention.' None of the men who asked me were him." She stated frankly. I could feel my heart sinking in my chest- obviously if Kiki had somebody that she fancied, I couldn't stand a chance...

"I see..." I murmured grudingly. "Well, who would that be?"

She threw her head back in another beautiful, bell-like laugh; her graceful neck was entirely exposed to me. "Isn't it obvious, though?"

That was the last thing she said to me before she got up and left.

**Next part will be up soon! Please review!**

**Truly yours,**

**~ToTrulyBe**


	3. Quiet

**This is based on when Obi asks Kiki if she likes guys who are quiet when the three of them are waiting for Zen and Shirayuki to come back from confessing their love to one another :) Enjoy!**

_"Do you prefer quiet guys, Miss Kiki?"_

The question that Obi had asked her was still ringing inside Mitsuhide's head. It certainly wouldn't surprise him if Kiki liked quiet guys, for she was quiet herself and liked it like that. But then again, didn't opposites usually attract?

Mitsuhide decided that Obi must have been correct in his assumptions and perhaps he should try being silent more often so his partner would be less apt to dislike him. Consequently, Mitsuhide went on through the next few days being uncharacteristically stealthy in his actions and soft-spoken in his words.

It only took her a few hours to notice, but on the third day it was time for Kiki to speak up.

"Mitsuhide, are you feeling alright lately?" She asked him. The two guards made eye contact, but all Kiki received in response was a nod and nothing else.

"I'm only asking because you seem... really quiet..." Mitsuhide just shrugged.

Kiki had to admit, this was driving her mad. She wished she was able to tell what exactly was going on in her partner's head, for she didn't want him to be angry or sad, or whatever the hell he was right now. She was used to his charismatic personality to brighten up her day; as much as she hated to admit it, Kiki felt like Mitsuhide made up for her own silent nature in his bubbly nature.

Deciding it was time to take action, Kiki slammed her fist down at the table they were sitting at. "If you're not going to talk, then how am I supposed to know what's wrong with you? I'm worried sick right now that there's something wrong and you are completely shutting me out. Why can't you tell me?" Her tone was just a touch angry, but only slightly above her normal volume. Mitsuhide also detected something else in there... almost as though she was pleading.

Mitsuhide ran through his possible responses in his head within the few seconds that followed Kiki's outburst before settling on asking her, "Kiki, do you prefer quiet guys?"

"Would you consider yourself a quiet guy?" she asked in response.

Although it did not require much thought for him, Mitsuhide waited before shaking his head and mumbling, "No," to his partner.

A small smirk spread over Kiki's lips as she stood up and grabbed her sword to go to sparring practice. "Then I suppose you should know what my preference is," she laughed.


End file.
